


Eat The Rich

by Fools_yourhonour



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A lil bit of crying because crying pretty boys are the actual meal (//o/_/o//), Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leviathan receives, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, The reader is taller and bigger than Levi but whatever suits your taste :/, Voyeurism, for the reader of course, of course its me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour
Summary: I honestly don't know if this is more of a reward to Leviathan or you.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Eat The Rich

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the pact formation since I'm still new to the game but completely obsessed with our pretty boys!!(excluding Luke of course)  
> Since the game made us and Levi fight for the stupidest thing but at least we're in a pact now :')  
> I decided to reward him by rimming him six ways to Sunday uwu
> 
> I have two ocs for Obey Me  
> 1\. Elise Eovartet (AFAB she/he/they)  
> 2\. Jyuto Tadashino (Trans male he/him)
> 
> In this scenario I was imagining Eovartet

Leviathan glanced your way seemingly anxious to the awkward air around you both. As if to comfort him you rested your hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Hey. At least we know that you indeed are the best at the book's knowledge. I hope we can still continue as we were before-" You were reminded of how Leviathan and you were always on bad terms and,

"Maybe... we can be better than we were. I like you, you know? You're fun to hang out with and I like listening to you talking about everything you love and Ruri-chan too. Not to mention you're cute." 

You added when you saw his ears turning a deep red blush. _'Really, adorable'_ Your eyes glinted, grin widening just a little bit. And your hand slid down to his waist. For a moment. Just for a moment.

 _Gotta make him ask for it_ and you quickly repositioned your hand between his shoulder blades, patting gently, "See ya later, then." 

And you waved him off.

  
"Leviathan?" You prompted.

"Hmm..?" Came a lazy response.

"Why are you here darling?" You glanced down at him where his head was perched on your lap. 

Instead of answering he just snuggled into your thigh like a kitten. In the late hours of the night he had come to your room, knocking quietly and waiting patiently like the good boy he is until you ushered him in. You were at your desk writing your diary when he came and flopped on the mat in such a way that he was comfortably able to rest his head on your lap. He looked so, so precious. an oversized set of baby blue pajamas, his hair unkempt and oh, his Ruri-chan plushie tucked between his legs as he sat.

You ruffled his violet hair, they were softer than you thought they would've been, after all these brothers were demons at the end of the day. And stroked his cheek so gently as if you'd break him, and that really couldn't be further than the truth. It's laughable. How these brothers.. no how Leviathan in this moment looks so soft and you would do anything to keep him safe and pretty.

 _'Lord, he's so pretty it's ridiculous.'_ You thought out loud and Leviathan perked up.

"P-P-Pretty?" His eyes shined, rosy lips quivered and his hands clutched onto the cloth of your sweatpants. _'Fuck'_ You bit your lip regretting if you made him uneasy. "I- I'm sorry about that Leviathan, I-" you stammered but Leviathan cut you off, "Um no, it's alright you didn't make me uncomfortable, I, thank you. No one really says that unless I'm c-cosplaying or something...." he squeaked out the last few words, head stuffed in your lap to hide his burning face. Although you could still see slivers of flushed skin peaking out from the collar of his shirt. 

You sighed, internally cooing, 'What do I do with this boy' and picked him up, sitting him down on your lap. Now that you both were face to face you could see his front profile, a pretty red blush spreading down to his shirt and hiding away, almost teasing, your fingers itched to undo just one more button to see where the pink ended, just some more, just a little bit more. 

Leviathan let out a cute noise at the action, bewildered at the strength he didn't know you had, he tried to curl into himself and hide away his beauty. But you stopped him, tenderly holding his wrists and glancing at his face before you circled his arms around your own neck leaving no place to cower. "Y-you, what- I-" the Avatar Of Envy couldn't process so many things happening at once, his mind shut down and his fingers gripped your hoodie, legs tightening around your waist, maybe to ground himself. 'Beautiful.'

The distance between Leviathan and you was next to none, devil did it feel good to cuddle after so long, a sigh left your mouth making Leviathan aware of the position he was in and he started wriggling in your hold, he didn't want to leave your embrace but still, he didn't know why he was moving away from you till- "Down baby" you whispered directly into his ear, your right palm posed at the small of his back while the fingers of your other hand held his hip tightly, and he let out a small soft whine, propping his chin onto your shoulder. And went still, just soft huffs of breathes leaving him. Before you knew it Leviathan was already asleep, limbs loose and body soft. You smiled at his sleeping form and tucked him in your bed. "Good night, my pretty baby."

  
He gasped, hips buckling into the bedding. Leviathan had woken up surrounded by your smell all around him and his stupid demon senses went haywire. His cock immediately twitched, and hips started rutting into your sheets, sweet little moans and whines were building up in his throat till he got overwhelmed and shouted out into the empty room. Or so he thought, in his haze of lust and his watery eyes, Leviathan hadn't been able to spot you still sitting at your desk, mouth open and eyes wide as you saw the seen unfold in front of yourself. 

Leviathan stripped out of his loose pants and cried out at the texture of the sheets rubbing on the top of his cock, "Mmf.. F-fuck..." he mewled one hand disappearing in his top as he pinched his nipple and, _Fuck, indeed._ whimpered at the pleasurable pain. Just when you thought this couldn't get any hotter Leviathan shoved his own fingers in his mouth and drooled over them, maybe his palate was a soft spot because his pace got even faster, limbs quivering, moans even louder, "Ah.. gosh.. I'm- I'm" his high peaked and peaked and peaked.

Till it broke and dropped down _hard_ and you know his orgasm was harsh because the wail Leviathan let out and the way his body flopped onto the bed was so beautiful you thought you had reached heaven. His high didn't leave him for almost 30 seconds as he trembled and tried to gulp in deep breaths of air. "Dear devil... That... mmm.. I need more..." And you couldn't do anything but sit there and watch, you knew this was wrong, that you shouldn't see this, at least anymore of this, but you couldn't stop. Leviathan was so irresistible, his beautiful body was there and you didn't know if you'd ever have a second chance to see this. 

So you watched. And like the bewitching beauty Leviathan was, he performed. 

Thus the second round started.

This time he flipped onto his back ignoring the wet patch of cum. And lord... he was gorgeous, from your angle you weren't able to see his face very well previously but now his whole body and features were laid out for you to consume/on display for you. He lowered his saliva coated hand towards his dick, hissing at how sensitive it felt. "That's n- ah nice" Leviathan moaned tugging mercilessly at his cock. He was so wet, precum spilling out almost every second dripping down his perinium towards his- You shook your head, not wanting to do anything more than you've already done. 

Leviathan suddenly cried out and you fixed your gaze back on him and you could literally feel your pupils dilating, the Avatar of Envy was a mess, drools dripping down his face and cum dripping down his cock. He gently plucked at his nipples one at a time getting a little help from his tail. 'When?' Even his tail which now was swishing out in the air looked affected by the onslaught of pleasure, it was a deep pink in the center and swatted around the air weeping. He made his found into a tight hole and thrusted into it. Fucking his own fist and if that wasn't the hottest thing you've ever seen in your whole life.

_It's honestly annoying how divine Leviathan is. You know you'll never get over him._

Then he took the tip of his tail into his mouth and all hell broke loose. Leviathan's back arched so far you thought it would break, but who are you kidding? Leviathan's practically half water snake. His legs tried closing up but he kept going, licking his tail, feeling up his nipples and jacking off his swollen dick which looked about ready to burst.

"Gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum-" He chanted and slapped his palm over he mouth as he came with a silent scream. This time he didn't fall back onto the bed, his body remained buckled in the air before finally dropping down with a thud, " _fuck!_ " Levi gasped as if he himself was surprised. You weren't sure how your bed was still intact. But seeing Leviathan limbless on your bed was enough to forget about everything but him. 

Now though, you had to decide if you had the ability to somehow quietly leave the room without Leviathan noticing or should you just feign sleep if you wanted to not die. Actually you know what? You wouldn't mind dying now after seeing the sight you saw you wanted to thank whatever guardian angel or demon that possessed you. Or screw that because when you break out of your inner turmoil, Leviathan was looking straight at you eyes as huge as saucers you thought they'd pop out of his skull, maybe they can you never know, demon anatomy is weird after all. 

"Y-YOU!?" Leviathan shouted scandalized. _Oh, crap this is my cue._

"I- I'm going! Please don't be mad! I know I should've left right as when as you started or at least tried not to stare or have-" You rambled on.

"No no no wait! You're not wrong but I shouldn't have done something like that! I'm not some cambion with no control over myself I just-" he cut himself off and turned red, the real situation dawning on him, "Y-you saw me? Y-you saw me mas- ARGH!! Kill me now kill me now. I'm sorry you had to see that," a pause, "....disgusting sight" he finished as he held his head down low ashamed of himself.

You were shocked at the fact that he thinks of himself like that but you didn't know what you could say in this situation. So, "You're far from disgusting." and the violette's eyes went blurry and he held his head down, as if suddenly remembering his state he squeaks loudly before quickly covering himself up but still keeps his head low and you decide this is where you absolutely _need_ to leave. 

"You're not disgusting, Leviathan." you repeat before exiting your room.

  


By the time you returned from your classes to your room it was squeaky clean. Leviathan was probably the reason behind this and you doubt he had left the work to the cleaners and himself had done something with that unreal magic of his out of embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will come soon don't worry!   
> Any recommendations are always welcomed!
> 
> And you could also follow me on twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/yevliv  
> OR instagram: https://www.instagram.com/redxbluwu/


End file.
